


Ready to be

by Kate_foreverfan



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Multi, Romance, au-ish, hints of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_foreverfan/pseuds/Kate_foreverfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grand plans and beautiful girls. Bouts of fear can sometimes push you in the right direction. The best way to be brave. The journey is only beginning.</p><p>Started: 29-10-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I. And we depart again - Beca & Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: A spin of our four favorite girls' lives. This is total craziness. *“Plot bunnies” again afoot!!* But really, a completely out of the blue. Don't judge too strictly!! Pretty please?? ))))  
> A/N 2: Possible continuation. Sexual references. Some strange jumping around... Oh, and some minor inconsistence may be present. Sorry in advance!! Love ya, peeps!!

 

_**Part I. And we depart again - Beca & Chloe** _

* * *

“Your hair is so beautiful. I love it.” She threaded her nimble fingers through the gorgeous ginger locks. “The way it just flows down your back. I sometimes can't get enough looking at you.”

 

“Mhm, baby.” Chloe nuzzled closer into Beca's side. “What brought this on?” she whispered.

 

“It's just with all the tour dealings I have really missed you this time. And I'm getting tired of this, Kitten.” At these words Chloe abruptly raised herself on her elbow, looking at Beca.

 

“What do you mean by that?” She looked on as Beca gnawed at her own lip. Chloe again noted the new glimmer in her girlfriend's eyes that she first saw at greeting Beca at the airport. The firm hug she had received then, has filled Chloe with a sense of finally being whole after the two-month long tour Beca had been on.

 

“I talked to Stacie a couple of days ago. She told me the news.” A week prior to Beca's return Stacie finally got the guts to propose. From the very start both Beca and Chloe were a huge supporters of the relationship but for different reasons. Beca was truly happy for both Stacie and Aubrey (yes, the Hunter succumbed to the best snatcher) and gained a great pleasure in the fact that she was the catalyst – she prodded and pushed Stacie to finally try the joy of a long term relationship and having bonded with Bree she has known of her crush on the leggy brunette. Receiving a thanks in the form of one Aubrey Coleridge Posen hugging the lights out of you was perhaps the best one yet, right after the sound of Chloe's melodious laughter. The redheaded nymph herself couldn't contain her joy at seeing her life-long friend finally trusting someone and letting go of all the pent up stress.

 

“Yeah, Stace finally popped the big question.” Chloe supplied the quiet response, feeling apprehensive at the sudden turn of the conversation. “Aubrey squealed all the way down here into the receiver and they stayed here the night.” At this the ginger woman smiled fondly.

 

“Well, Chloe Jessica Beale,” Beca sat them both up in the bed, taking Chloe's hands into hers. “Would you throw every responsible and sensible thought away, quit your tiring and unpleasant job, abandon our apartment,” with each uttered word the feeling of hope swelled inside the redhead, “and go with me on the biggest and longest yet the most promising tour of our lives?” Seeing Chloe deflate at this words, Beca hastily opened the concealed box held in her palm, revealing the beautiful pair of titanium rings with platinum casing. “Will you marry me?”

 

“Oh,” the air whooshed out of Chloe. “You will be the death of me.” She placed her hand on the chest tying to calm down her thundering heart.

 

“Nahh, you're too valuable to go to waste like that.” For this Beca got slapped on the back. She giggled at that, catching Chloe's flailing hands, and pulling the ginger down under her. “So, where's my 'yes'?” Again Chloe tried in vain to hit her, but the DJ pressed their lips together firmly, swiping her tongue and gaining the access to the coveted cave.

 

“Yes.” Her girl's breathed answer called forth a gigantic grin to Beca's face. Smacking another juicy kiss on Chloe's cheek, lips and finally nose, she nonchalantly added. “The tour, by the way, is also very true.”

 

“But, but, where?” Chloe goggled her eyes. “And what 'bout Bree and Stacie? We can't just up and leave!”

 

“To Britain, for 7 months with the possibility of further traveling.” Chloe watched her intently. Rolling her eyes Beca teased her lips again, whispering over them, “We're leaving during next week. And,” the shorter girl hurried to finish, “the Conrad-Posen duo will be coming with us.”

 

“Really?” A blinding smile bloomed on Chloe's face as she threw her arms around Beca's neck. “How?” She asked after another passion-filled smoochie.

 

“We really can't get married without each other, and neither me nor Stacie are willing to wait for you both to come to your senses and take off on us.” Though the DJ'stone was light as she nosed her neck, Chloe knew the truth. The younger girls were still sometimes so self-conscious it was heartbreaking.

 

“Bugs, if we haven't done that in 6 years yet, I think it's safe to say that Aubs and me are staying put.” She raised Beca's head by the chin, giving her a strong kiss. “I love you.”

 

“Love you, too.” They continued to kiss but just as the kisses were getting more heated Chloe almost overthrew them from the bed, she jerked up so hard.

 

“Wait, this week? But we've gotta start packing. I don't have anything!” The naked auburn-haired beauty mesmerized Beca while she was standing near the bed.

 

“Babe, the dynamic duo has everything under control,” flopping back down on the bed, only in her trunks, Beca beckoned her girlfriend and now a fiancee to her. “Come here, Kitten.”

 

“You've planned this out! All behind my back.” Her hands at the waist, Chloe tried to look stern, but the sight of her gorgeous Beca didn't give her that opportunity.

 

“Guilty as charged. Come on, punish me now,” she slowly hooked her thumbs under the hem of her panties, pulling them half way down, “and then, we will..” Beca never got the chance to finish as Chloe's fingers took down her garment all the way down, placing half-kisses half-bites on her abdomen, approaching the glorious haven. “Oh, ah, yes, baby, just like that...”

 

“You've been a naughty, bad girl.” Chloe breathed on her lover's nether region a hot breath, right on the most desperate spot. “You'll have to wait...” The squeak followed by a whimper was Chloe's only answer, causing the sultry smile to appear.

 

They left the bedroom no earlier than their friends on the other side of town.


	2. Part II. Shopping and plans - Aubrey & Stacie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit too smutty. Not quite the thing I was going for, but I think it's not that bad)))

 

_**Part II. Shopping and plans - Aubrey & Stacie** _

* * *

 

The door banged on the wall as two residents entered it in a haste. Their arms were woven around each other, pulling their clothes off. The car keys and those from the apartment clattered near the pier-glass table, as the bags were dumped on the floor without any care as they crashed against the now closed door. The blonde and brunette made themselves very busy due to the last stop on their shopping list.

 

“Yes! Oh, baby, yes-yes-yes!” Stacie threw her head back colliding with the front door but she paid no mind to it as the most wonderful feelings were engulfing her. The blonde sucked on her neck, lavishing the pulse point. Stacie's hands were clutching Aubrey's shoulders trying to stay upright. Their jackets and pants has surprisingly been dispersed all over the floor already. Wasting no time Bree sneaked her hand down her girlfriend's abdomen and in the curve of her crotch.

 

“Mmm, if it were possible I would live off your tasty pussy only.” Moving her fingers expertly, Aubrey watched raptly Stacie's face as it contorted with every hit of Aubrey's fingers on Stacie's sweet spot. The brunette whined as she felt those nimble digits go away but the next second she was gasping for more air for Aubrey hoisted her leg over the shoulder and began to drink from her dripping hole greedily. The blonde couldn't get enough, moving her tongue in rapid strokes, reveling in the breathless loud groans and strong tugs of Stacie's hand on her hair. Stacie trembled in anticipation of her release, her velvet muscles grasping Aubrey's tongue at every movement. But Aubrey switched her lips up and latched on her girlfriend's quivering clit, dragging out another moan.

 

“Oh!” Stacie mumbled, looking down at the mop of blonde hair. “I'm floating away.” She pulled her lover up.

 

“Mm, Ress, not without me, you're not.” Aubrey brought her lips to Stacie's, hovering over them, their breathing in sync.

 

“Ugh-aaaah,” a drawn out whimper escaped Stacie, swallowed by Aubrey as the blonde pushed three fingers inside her, setting up a shallow uneven tempo. “Oh, ugh, baby... agh, oh my god, Breeeee!” Stacie couldn't form any coherent sentence as she responded to every twist and glide of long clever fingers that explored every nook and cranny of her hot cavern. “I.. I need..t-to...”

 

Bringing her mouth again to the brunette's neck Aubrey licked gathered there salty sweat. Biting the girl's earlobe she whispered “Just a little more, Ress.” Stacie yelped as Aubrey gathered her into her arms, fingers still sheathed inside, and made her way to their bedroom. At every step Stacie felt as Aubrey's digits were sinking deeper. At the time they reached the bed the brunette set her own pace, grinding back at the firm thickness. The dual moan escaped the girls at their recline, Aubrey's face falling in the crook of Stacie's neck, feeling the walls of the brunette's pussy trying to milk her dry, both gasping for breath at the force of Stacie's climax. In a couple of minutes Aubrey removed her hand from between Stacie's thighs, licking it clean. Stacie watched her do so with hooded eyes, still euphoric with a loving smile on her face.

 

“I don't think we should go to the lingerie store together anymore, baby. ” She rasped, her voice still scratchy from her previous vocal affirmation of Bree's prowess.

 

“Agreed.” Aubrey leaned in to gently kiss her girl. “I don't want anybody else to see those sexy moves of yours.” They grinned at each other. Aubrey checked the time before laying down near Stacie. “I think we got some time before we have to get to the Crazy DJ's den.”

 

“You love the girl, and don't you deny it.” Stacie smirked at her lover. Feeling more relaxed, especially in the area of her throat, Stacie hummed inquiringly. “You think she did it?”

 

“Sometimes I wonder at you, Ress.” Aubrey playfully glared at Stacie. “Of course Mitch did it. She wouldn't be Beca otherwise.” Both happily sighed.

 

Although each couple has been dating for 6 years, with the 4 month-difference, the instigator of both relationships was the brunette of the pair. Stacie and Beca at their time at Barden came to be very close friends what with being appointed co-captains of the Barden Bellas and sharing a quite similar taste in music. Cosigning for a dorm during their junior year had them discover the continued excessive communication Beca has maintained with Chloe and Stacie with Bree. The crush each girl had on the respective ex-captain went acknowledged but not voiced for another year after that.

 

Stacie would never be able to express her full gratitude to Beca for pushing her to make something of her unresolved feelings. As it turned out Aubrey was harboring an intense desire for her as well and she was more than happy to interrupt Stacie in the middle of the spiel off about how good they could be together. And as they say the rest is history.

 

These days with Beca's return from yet the longest tour looming over her, and knowing the DJ's plans to propose to her redhead – both with marriage and almost a year long tour abroad – Stacie wasted no time bringing her and Bree's romance to a similar happy conclusion. Two younger girls decided it would be best to have the engagements be as little time apart as possible. Chloe and Aubrey were pretty much inseparable since their freshman year, tackling all of life's milestones together, much as Beca and Stacie themselves, the tall brunette pointed out to the DJ. The grand idea of making the tour a pre and after wedding vacation was all on Beca and Stacie couldn't deny the reasonableness of it. For Chloe this whole deal would be a complete surprise but Beca assured her friend that convincing the redhead won't be a problem if only Bree would already be in the agreement.

 

Aubrey has been apprehensive about Beca's invitation to join them on tour. Stacie being Beca's song-writer and often an inspirer in the business related things would be 100% for joining. But Bree herself couldn't very well try to explain to her father, the founder of one of the best lawyer firms in the East Coast, why exactly would she take a leave of absence for a year. Never mind present him with the fact that she now was engaged to a woman. And even though it were mid 2020s, Harrison Posen firmly believed in the old days of heterosexual male-dominated units. Fortunately, persuasion was one of Stacie's strong points and the perspective of uninterrupted long period of time with their best friends had Bree voicing her timid agreement.

 

But lying now with the love of her life gave Aubrey the certainty to go through with this adventure. As at this moment Beca was finally making Chloe an official part of the Mitchell family, Aubrey solidified her own engagement after her and Stacie had given themselves to each other for the thousandth time.

 

Suddenly the beeping phone drew Stacie's attention from where she was ghosting her fingers over Aubrey's tummy. The blonde reached for her pants and pulled out the phone.

 

“Hm, a message from Mitch.” She raised her eyebrows in curiosity. Stacie nodded to her to open it. Having read it, Aubrey snorted, giggling and falling down on the bed from her sitting pose.

 

“What? Did Becs pull it off?” Aubrey shook her head and gave Stacie the device. The message read

 

_**'mission complete. C's extatic. Bri ur up & thnx for planning evrth. dude chuck it 4 tnt. dnt do anth i wdnt do ;-)D. we're out!' - MitchTheBitch** _

 

“Oh, I can't!! Classic Mitchell!” Stacie joined Bree in her subsiding laughter. “What would we do without them?”

 

“Probably have a little less fun.” Aubrey slowly crawled closer to her future wife, capturing the brunette's lips in a flaming kiss. “The Captain gave us permission for further frolicking, so...” The blonde's sultry smile made Stacie's blood boil again. “..how about that second round?”

 

“It's a good thing that all the pressing details are taken care of.” Stacie pulled Aubrey down, flushing their naked bodies together. Her legs between the blonde's thighs as Stacie opened them by this setting Bree's core right over her firm stomach. Thecontact made Aubrey gasp. She ground on her girl, swaying her breasts right into the brunette's face.

 

“Indeed.” Aubrey breathed into Stacie's mouth, her tongue finding its way inside. Breaking the kiss she whispered “Love you, Stace.”

 

“I love you, too, Bree.” Stacie caressed her face, cupping it with her palms and placing a gentle kiss, which became another wave in the tide of passion that swept the couple away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, peeps!!! We will see if there are going to be any more one-shots in this Universe for our Bechloe & Staubrey sweethearts)) love you all, don't forget to R&R!!


	3. Part III. Girl, I need your heat – Aubrey & Beca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls have started the tour and right now are having a little downtime))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read & review, please!! I'm getting super attached to this Universe of mine)))

_**Part III. Girl, I need your heat – Aubrey & Beca** _

 

* * *

 

The manager of the tour had done all the preparations for their three-week stop at Glasgow including a living place for the DJ MitchFire and her companions, so the Bellas Square, as their fellow Bellas had taken to calling the four of them, had the pleasure to reside in a two-bedroom – both with king-sized beds – one kitchen, two-shower apartment.

 

It was Monday, the day after a big show. Yesterday's night or, rather, today's morning the four girls returned after the last call from the club Beca's spinned at. All of them were dead on their feet and after a brief goodnight wishes Aubrey dragged Stacie to their room, seeing Chloe do the same thing to Beca. Indulging in a minute kisses that, frankly, continued for another half hour, Aubrey held a nuzzling Stacie closer and drifted off to sleep.

 

In the morning the blonde woke up in their bed all alone with no sign of her tall lovely fiance. Crawling out of bed Aubrey put on the bathrobe then found some slippers and patted to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her dry mouth. _Yep, yesterday has definitely been a blast..,_ Aubrey mused, seeing that it was 11 a.m., as cool water slithered down her parched up throat. Putting the glass down near the sink the blonde looked around in search of some note or any other sing as to where Stacie has disappeared to. On a counter was perched a note with her name on it, adorned with swirls and squiggles. Bree grinned as she went to unfold it, while tapping her uneasy stomach. She'd noticed the minuscule spasms during last couple of days but with Beca's approaching final big night in the city and all the entailing nerves and their mutual excitements Aubrey wrote it off to stress.

 

Now, if anybody could see Aubrey reading that note they would be mesmerized by the way her face became alight with love.

 

“ _\- Stacie_

 

_Bree,_

 

_You were beyond beautiful today, lying beside me. When I opened my eyes I was greeted with a smile on your sleeping face. Almost kissed you all over but decided to give you the time to rest. You'll make it up to me later ;))!_

 

_Me and Chlo decided to go for a little shopping and a farewell stroll. You and Becs didn't seem too fond of Glasgow, and we thought after yesterday it'd be better if our girls got their fill of sleep. Love you and don't worry – we will return bearing tasty breakfast foods._

 

 

_\- Chloe_

 

_My baby smashed it yesterday! So Bree-Bree, relax (the shower is otherworldly – you should check it out!), sleep some more (don't look so offended – you know you want to and it's a way to spend your time too!) We would need our everything for the next stop!!_

 

_Stacie and I are taking our time, so you should too._

 

_Love, Chloe_

 

 

_P.S. Kiss my honey for me))”_

 

 

 _Dorks_ , Aubrey fondly snorted and folded the note hiding it in her clutch bag. _Such things need to be preserved._ She sighed happily, thinking that taking a shower or even maybe a bath could be just what Aubrey needed. The blonde returned to hers and Stacie's bedroom and collected all the things she might require. On her way to the shower Bree peeked into Chloe and Beca's room and saw a still tired but looking much more livelier musician sleeping spread-eagled over the king-sized bed. Aubrey held in a giggle looking at this – her favorite DJ was practically drowning in covers and a huge bed.

 

Suddenly Aubrey cringed and hastened to close the bedroom's door as to not to wake up the girl. She placed her free hand at her stomach, while leaning her forehead on the door and taking deep breaths, as if trying to quell the cramps that has been muted since the blonde woke up but now became more prominent. Next thing Aubrey did was dropping her stuff on a cabinet near the bathtub as she made a brief detour to a bathroom. _Shit, it had to begin today, right? Just my luck!_ The blonde almost let out a sob of pain and berated herself for forgetting her upcoming period. The cramps were intensifying and the woman hurried back to her room to gather all the necessary appliances. Getting under the hot almost scalding water was one of the options for relieving such kind of pain. Aubrey sighed as the hot spurts of water hit her back; after a couple of minutes she turned around so that the water was sliding down her front, over her tender breasts and down to her nether regions, warming them and relaxing the muscles. _Yep, the hot bath is out of the question for at least another four or five days_ , Bree deduced, switching off the shower after she finished washing up. Stepping out of the shower stall the blonde dried herself with a towel and after putting the pad and slipping on a pair of snug boy-shorts and a fresh T-shirt Aubrey went to make herself a cup of camomile tea.

 

The clock blinked with 11:27 as Aubrey figured that she might need a hot-water bottle, for the shower didn't have the long-lasting effect Bree has been hoping for. Washing her cup, the woman considered calling the girls but as another cramp made her double over, Aubrey without another thought left the kitchen and went to Chloe and Beca's room, where the short brunette still hasn't woken up.

 

She entered the room silently and closed the door behind her, seeing that nothing has changed except that now Beca was lying on her left side with her arm under the pillow. Aubrey approached the bed and put her phone on the bedside table. She toed off her slippers and crawled under the covers, snuggling back into the DJ's body. Feeling Beca adjust in her sleep, Aubrey grasped her right hand and put it on her lower stomach, experiencing an instant subsiding of the pain. Bree let an audible sigh as Beca pulled her in even closer, bringing her knees under Aubrey's thighs and coiling her arm around the blonde's midriff.

 

Beca flexed her fingers, feeling the smooth but tensed skin under her palm. Her nose was filled with jasmine scent, and after cracking her eyes open Beca saw a blonde mane. Caressing the stomach lightly, the DJ nuzzled the woman's shoulder, glad that in a few seconds the strain started to seep out of Aubrey's body.

 

“You're surfin' the crimson wave today, Bri?” She mumbled into Aubrey's hair. At this the blonde scoffed.

 

“Only you would know such silly names for this.” Aubrey inhaled deeply at Beca's hand sliding even lower down her tummy, under the hem of the boy-shorts and settling gently but firmly at Bree's pubis. “Thanks, Mitchy.” Aubrey breathed out, the last bits of tension she wasn't even aware of disappearing at the touch. She nestled in Beca's never slacking embrace, more than ready to sleep off the first day of her period.

 

“Don't mention. Where are the girls?” Beca closed her eyes again, gladly taking notice of her blonde girl's intentions to greet the Sandman. Beca herself wouldn't mind the additional hours of rest. “Bri?” Beca raised herself up to see Bree's face.

 

Already half-asleep Aubrey shook herself awake enough to reply. “They're doing the tourist thing. Promised to bring food.” Smiling at the sleepy blonde, Beca kissed her temple tenderly and restored their previous position.

 

“You're so warm, Becs.” Was the last thing Beca heard before Aubrey's breathing evened out signaling that she was asleep.

 

“Must be my natural hotness comes forth, Bree.” Beca couldn't hold in the snarky remark. The short brunette giggled at the gibberish-like “Don't push it, Mitchy” that Aubrey uttered with finality.

 

Her somewhat unnatural heat levels at times made Beca a perfect heater. So when either a need or an opportunity arouse none of her three girls denied themselves the pleasure of cozying up to Beca.

 

_Everything for them._


End file.
